Tomato sauce: Dasey
by sadyshea
Summary: Casey made spaghetti. Derek wants some. But what if she's not willing to share? /// My first LWD fanfic. Dasey. Oneshot. R&R!


**Author's Note: I'm trying some ****oneshots**** for this pairing and maybe eventu****ally a story if I like it. I've got two others in the work for LWD. One of them being a ****Dasey****, like this one. Well, this one's super fluffy so beware! Tell me what you guys ****think!!**

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Life with Derek. But I don't see that happening for at least a couple months (****lol****So**** anyways, I own plot line but nothing else!**

Tomato Sauce

"This is an S.O.S. Don't wanna second guess." Casey sang along with her iPod while stirring the spaghetti.

"This is the bottom line. It's true." She continued.

"Aspiring to be the next William Hung are you?" Derek asked, walking into the kitchen.

"Hey! I can sing WAY better then you can." Casey reminded Derek as he leaned on the corner of the counter, and then Casey turned back towards the stove, turning it off.

"Anyways. Watcha making?" Derek asked, curiously.

"Oh. Just spaghetti with red sauce." Casey taunted, knowing that spaghetti was his favorite food.

"Spaghetti?!?" Derek cried, excitedly.

"Mhmmmm.." She teased.

"Give me some!" Derek demanded, his obsession taking a hold of him.

"Nope. It's all mine." Casey answered.

"Common Casey!" he whined.

"For once Derek doesn't get everything he wants." Casey said, staining the pasta into the sink.

"What can I do to get you to share?" Derek asked, sliding up next to her.

"God forbid that you ask nicely." She stated.

She watched as Derek weighed out his options: being nice spaghetti / being mean nothing.

"Fine! I'll say it. Can I _have_ some of your spaghetti,_ please?_" He muttered.

"Huh? What did you say?" Casey teased, opening the can of tomato sauce and pouring its contents into a saucepan.

"Case! Don't make me do that again!" Derek complained.

"Oh. So you don't want any spaghetti?" She asked, taking the bowl of spaghetti and moving it under his nose.

He took in the smell, savoring every second of it. He sighed.

" Please, Casey. May I have some of your delicious spaghetti?" Derek asked as clearly and as sweetly as he could manage.

Casey laughed and then turned back to stirring the tomato sauce over the stove.

"Too bad I lied." Casey said, turning to face Derek slowly with a sly look etched across her face.

"What?!?" He yelled, throwing his hands up in the air, hitting the pan of tomato sauce onto the floor.

"You heard me." Casey replied, smiling sweetly.

She was too wrapped up in the pleasure of seeing Derek so enraged that she barely noticed that he had indeed ruined the tomato sauce.

"You'll regret this." He threatened, his eyes a blaze with anger.

"Okay." Casey answered, unafraid.

Suddenly, Casey vision was blurred by something that felt warm and slimy. When she cleared it away, she saw Derek smiling smugly with another hand full of tomato ready for aim.

"You jerk!" Casey screamed in frustration.

"But I'm a _polite _jerk." He noted.

Thinking quickly, Casey grabbed a hand full of the spilled sauce and pushed it straight onto his face.

"What the hell was that for?!?" Derek yelled, his anger returning.

"Hitting ME!" She snapped, taking a few steps back.

"You LIED to me!" Derek yelled back as he threw another handful at her, it splattering across her cooking apron.

"Why do you even care?" She asked, throwing one back at him.

"I d-don't." He muttered, dodging it skillfully.

"Ugh. Whatever." Casey snapped, walking past Derek.

She slipped on the spilt tomato sauce, subconsciously grabbing something to cushion her fall. Derek yelled out in pain as the two teenagers fell to the ground. Now, both covered in the red sauce. Derek smirked as Casey yelled in frustration. It took them several seconds to realize they were so close together. Casey avoided Derek's eyes, shyly. Derek pulled Casey's face towards his and kissed her gently. Casey felt warmth and comfort wash over her as she kissed him back. When Derek pulled away, he smirked, and then got up.

"Thanks for the tomato sauce." He said, and then walked out of the kitchen, leaving Casey content that she had decided to make spaghetti that night.

_**Fin**_

**End Chapter. **

**I hope you guys liked it! So please comment and rate! I love feedback so just let me know. Also, you can request stories by either commenting or just p/****ming**** me your idea/ pairing. Look for a two LWD stories out soon!**


End file.
